


(Pokemon Sword And Shield) Polka X Hop "Your More Amazing Than You Think, Mate!"

by Sanata101



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hop is best rival, I have a friend's oc who is on a different site and I'm not telling what it is., Polka is a adorable bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanata101/pseuds/Sanata101
Summary: (Okay so I just finished playing Pokemon Shield! =D I am also happy to announce that I played my oc Polka first! After I'm done with the post game I'm gonna try and do Sanata and Sanora next! =D But anyways, I noticed that there wasn't anyone doing a Hop x Reader yet, and I guess its because not that many people played the game or gotten to know his personality completely yet, so being the girl I am right now! I decided that I would be able to do this while my console charges up! It was about to die so doing this will give me some time to wait for it, so yeah. XDAnyways, I hope you all like this oneshot of Polka with Hop! I think my friend would approve of this ship! Along with this surprise that I'm adding in this, think of it as a a(n) super early Christmas gift! XD)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	(Pokemon Sword And Shield) Polka X Hop "Your More Amazing Than You Think, Mate!"

Polka still couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that after so many battles, she managed to become the champion of the Galar region. Her eyes were wide, and was completely filled to the brim with so many emotions in her, Mostly Shock and Disbelief, but was also filled with happiness and a small part of relief. 

After she left the Wyndon stadium, she instantly saw her mother, her older sister Sora, her two friends Sanata and Sanora Dusk, and last but not least, Hop, the (now resigned) champion's younger brother, who had a huge smile on his face, his golden eyes sparkling as he saw her walk through those doors. 

She had a huge smile on her face, and without thinking she rushed over and hugged her true, long and amazing rival and buried her face in his neck, trying to fight back the tears of happiness....

And regret.

* * *

Polka blinked, suddenly waking up and sits up, panting heavily from a frightening nightmare. She looked around and lets out a long sigh of relief, getting up she looked out the window of her room but blinks hearing a knock on the door to her room, she gets up and opens the door and instantly sees a worried Sora. Her light brown hair was still in its pigtails, she was also wearing nice smooth pink pajamas that had printings Wooloo's on it. With Pink slippers to mach and was also wearing her reading glasses. "Alright, what was the nightmare you had this time?" She asks, folding her arms together. 

Polka smiled, she figured that her older sibling would run in the moment she was feeling down and uneasy about things. She looked down, trying to fight back the tears from appearing in her eyes. Sora noticed then then smiles softly, placing a hand over Polka's shoulder. "I'm having Polteageist making some tea, would that help you calm down?" She asked. The chocolate colored brunette didn't waste time in responding with a nod. 

* * *

"So what was the nightmare you had?" Sora asked again, she was sitting at the chair, a cup of tea in her hand with her pokemon, Polteageist beside her along with her shiny Yamper who was looking up at Sora and Polka curiously. 

Taking a small sip off golden flower scented tea, Polka placed her cup down and gazed down at her reflection of it. 

"...it was about Hop." She mumbled, making Sora nod her head, folding her hands together on the table. "Hmm....what happened in the nightmare with you and him?" She asked, staring at Polka with a calm gaze. 

The ruby eyed girl gently held onto the cup's handle tightly, but not too tightly. "...he and I were out in the wild area, and he said that he wanted to tell me something important..." She said softly, her voice shaking slightly as she explained what happened, she was also trying really hard to fight back the tears that wanted to come out so badly. "I-I came as soon as he wanted me to come, r-right at t-the place w-when w-we first e-entered t-the w-wildarea...." She said, pausing to take a deep inhale then slowly lets it out, after taking another sip of her tea she speaks once again.

"W-When I-I s-saw h-him....I-I asked w-what he wanted t-to t-talk a-about...." She said, tears then started falling down her face and instantly she felt Sora gently take her hand and hold onto it tightly. 

"...H-He....H-He s-said t-that....h-he h-hated m-me....f-for t-taking h-his c-chance a-at b-being c-champion....f-for not b-being a-able t-to r-reach h-his b-brother....a-and f-for m-me b-being s-so b-better at b-battling t-than h-him..." She said, shaking badly as tears started falling down her face.

Sora instantly frowned. She should have known that Polka felt really bad about taking the dream that Hop had always wanted. She thinks now because of her Hop is completely distracted and at a complete lost in what he should do. And that he had been losing complete faith in himself as well. 

"Polka, I'm so sorry..." She said softly. But then gains a serious expression and gets up from the chair and glared down at her.

"But you know that all of that stuff was just a dream, Hop would NEVER hate you. You and him became friends ever since we had moved here from the Sinnoh region. He's liked you ever since! Heck, one time I even remember him saying to me that you were a lot more better at herding Wooloo's and Mareep than him! So there's no way in hell that he could hate you, besides if he did he would have to say it straight to my own damn face and I would show him how the champion's sister fights without pokemon!" 

Polka looked at Sora in slight surprise, but then a small smile appeared on her face and giggles. She covered her mouth and wipes away the rest of the remaining tears that appeared to try to come out of her eyes. "Dang it Sora, why are you always so good with words?" She asks, making her giggle. "Hey, I learned that a lot from you, can you blame me?" She joked, making the two giggle as well. Polka then notices the sun was raising and smiles. She then goes to her room and gets dressed, making Sora blink in surprise. As she sees her sister go past her. "W-Where are you going?" She asked, heading over to the door, causing Polka to stop and look back at her with a small smile on her face. "I'm heading over to the Slumbering Weald. There's something I need to do, plus I wanna train up my pokemon a little bit!" She said and opens the door and heads out. 

"Don't go and get too lost! If you need to heal up just come on back okay?!" Sora shouts, and in return she sees Polka wave as a gesture she heard her as she hurries inside the forest. The brunette smiles, shaking her head as she folds her arms, her Yamper going beside her and barked in confusion, making the girl giggle and kneel down at the puppy and pets his head. "Don't worry Yamper, Polka's going to be fine." She said, looking up at the forest. 

"She's just going to get ready visit Hop, that's all."

* * *

A 5 hours later...

Polka sighs in relief as she finished training her pokemon up. She then brings out her starter, Inteleon so she could heal him. When she does she smiles at him. "Alright Intele, in the pokeball now okay?" She said, bringing up the ball but blinks when she sees her partner stop her, making her tilt her head in confusion.

"What is it?" She asks, her partner looking up behind her. She turns her head and was shocked and surprised seeing Hop running towards her. Causing her to instantly freeze. 'Oh crap.' She thought. She wasn't ready to see Hop yet! "O-Oh h-hey Hop, w-what's up?" She asks, trying to play it cool as she silently tells her partner to go into his ball, and he did. She then turns back and blinks seeing that Hop at a angry/worried expression on his face. 

"What the heck Polka?! You had me and the others worried sick!" She blinked, tilting her head. "H-Huh? W-What are you talking about?" She asked, and instantly saw Hop narrowing his brows. "Polka do you have any idea how long you've been gone?! Its been FIVE HOURS! Sora was trying to call you but you never answered the phone! You wouldn't even answer to Sanata's or Sanora's phones either! Do you have any idea how worried we were?!" He shouted, causing Polka's eyes to go wide. She's seen Hop like this before when he lost to Bede, along with getting slightly frustrated at the semifinals when they both battled. But she's never seen him get so worked up and angry about her before, though she probably wouldn't blame him. She was mostly shocked that five hours had past already. 

"S-Sorry Hop...I guess I lost track of time....I guess I was so focused on training that I didn't think about answering. I had it on complete silent, my bad." She said, looking down at her feet with a slight guilty look. 

Hop frowned, staring at her then lets out a soft sigh and gently hugged the brunette in a tight hug, causing her to blink in surprise. "Its alright, just...next time don't try and scare us like that again, and please answer the phone if any of us are calling next time..." He mumbled, gently petting her head, not caring about her red knitted hat being over her head. "I don't know what I would do if you ended up getting hurt mate, if anything it would have hurt me greatly if I lost my rival." 

Polka felt her cheeks burn red, she gently hugged him back under his arms and nuzzles into his shoulder. "I'm sorry Hop...." She mumbled, tears falling down her face, causing him to blink and gently pull away a bit and look at her with so much concern and worry that it made her want to cry even more. "What are you apologizing for Mate You didn't do anything w-" "But I did!" She slightly yelled, shocking Hop slightly at her sudden outburst.

"I took your dream from you! I prevented you from reaching your brother and ruined your chance in becoming champion! You always wanted to best your brother, to reach over to the top and go and finish the tale of your legend! But I ended up causing your tale to end on such a horrible end! I always end up beating you and the rest of your team! I just ruined EVERYTHING you wanted to achieve and now because of that your struggling and hurting with those horrible thoughts in your head that I planted in again!" She sobbed, burying her face in her hands as she fell to her knees, shocking Hop even more. 

"I'm probably the worst Rival and Friend for taking what you love away from you....I ended up taking your dream instead...I-I....I e-ended up becoming the Champion instead of you....." She sobbed, crying even more harder than before like when she first saw Sobble. 

"I should just forget about being Champion..." She mumbled. 

And suddenly, she thought she heard a snapping sound from a twig. She tried looking up from where it came from but lets out a loud yelp in surprise when she gets tackled down on the ground, she landed on her butt and blinked when she realized Hop was now hugging her again and felt something wet hit her head. her hat had fallen down from the sudden tackle hug and was laying on the grass. 

"Don't you ever say that again, do you hear me Mate?" She heard Hop say, his voice barely above a whisper as he continued to speak. "I know that I wanted to reach my brother, and I know that I wanted to become the champion and finish the tale of my legend, but" He paused, slowly pulling her away and she felt him rest his forehead against hers, his eyes glossy and tears were appearing in his eyes. "I don't need to worry about that anymore Polka....you don't have to be so concerned about that...its fine that you became the champion, its fine that you managed to reach Leon when I didn't..." He said in a soft voice, wiping her tears away as he continued to stare deeply into those ruby eyes he adored so much when he first met them. 

"I still have an amazing rival that I plan on never letting go....your more amazing then you think Polka, so much more amazing. Sure I was upset back then, and yes I was probably slightly angry at the semifinals when you beaten me, but that doesn't change ANYTHING about our friendship." He said, gently placing a hand over the girl's tan cheek. "I anything else...I would consider myself the luckiest trainer to have met you." He finished, softly kissing the top of Polka's head, causing the girl to blush a thousand shades of red. Her tears finally stopping. She shyly looks at Hop and saw him make the same adorable smile that was on his face from before. "I love ya after all mate, how can I possibly hate you after every single amazing thing you've done?" He asks, not a single bit of fear or hesitation was in his voice. Polka's eyes to go wide. She noticed that Hop's cheeks were showing slight shades of pink. She sniffles and hugged him gently and buries her face in his chest. 

"I love you too Hop....I love you too...." She whispered, making the dark purple male smile gently and hug her back. "Good...now, never try to say things like that again okay? If you feel like any of those things come into your mind come talk to me, okay?" He said, making the girl smile and nod.

As they talked, two certain legendaries were watching from afar in the thick fog. 

_'They both have grown, haven't they brother?'_ The sword pokemon asks his younger brother, who continued to stare quietly at the two lovers as they cried and laughed. 

A soft smile appeared on his face as he looked at his older brother.

' _Indeed Zacian....indeed they have....'_


End file.
